


Sam Winchester cries his way through sex

by cillasstuff



Series: 7-Day Challenge #2 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam deals with Dean's death when the contract comes due</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester cries his way through sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is for dailyfics 7-Day challenge #2 prompt tears

The bright light that emanated from Lilith’s hand that she used in an attempt to kill him was gone as was Lilith because she smoked her way out of the vessel she stole from Ruby. All that was left was the broken vessel that neither Ruby nor Lilith needed any longer. And Dean. Well Dean’s body. Once he was sure that the demon was gone, Sam crawled over to his brother’s body where it lay lifeless and torn to shreds.

There was a blank, unseeing look in the green eyes whose last sight was the monstrous hellhounds that had been sent to collect his soul. Sam knew that Dean had seen a lot of horrible things in his short life, but he’s sure that nothing could be as horrific as seeing those black dogs barreling towards him knowing that they were going to cause your death.

As gently as he could, Sam reached out to his brother and closed the unseeing eyes as he wondered how he was supposed to go through life without his brother at his side. He looked around the room wondering where Bobby was and how they were going to get Dean out of this house. The impala was outside, waiting for her owner and Sam guessed that it was fitting that she took him to his final resting place.

Sam had already made up his mind on one thing; there would be a resting place, no salt and burn, not for this hunter, not this time. If Dean could sacrifice his life to give Sam one more chance at his, then it was his duty to spend that life looking for a way to bring Dean back from hell. A life for a life.

When Bobby finally entered the room after fighting off the army of demons Lilith had surrounded herself with, with a sprinkler system that he’d blessed and transformed into holy water, Sam looked at the older man dry eyed and whispered needlessly, “He’s gone Bobby, my brother’s dead.”

The family whose home Lilith had commandeered provided them with linen to swathe Deans’ body in that allowed his internal organs to stay inside his body so that he could be taken from the house. He could tell they wanted to know what they were going to do with Dean, but with the dead family members Lilith had left in her wake, they had their own problems to muddle through. They did not have time for the stranger who had given them back their little girl.

Once Bobby and Sam were thirty miles outside of New Harmony, Bobby who was driving ahead of Sam pulled over and signaled for Sam to do the same.

“We can take him to the salvage yard and salt and burn him there, along with the body Ruby was using” Bobby told the younger man. That family was going to have a hard enough time explaining dead family members, let alone a dead stranger so they toll Ruby’s body with them.

“Not burning him Bobby, not my brother, especially with that bitch.” Not sure if he was referring to Lilith or Ruby.

“Sam you know that there is all kinds of evil sons of bitches that would love to wear Dean’s meat suit as a fuck you to the Winchesters. We have to burn him, son.”

“No Bobby… just no. I waited too late to save him, but I will find a way to bring him back and he’s going to need his body when I do, so we plant him, not burn him.”

They argued back and forth for thirty minutes until Sam gave in and agreed with Bobby that Dean would have wanted proper hunters funereal. They drove the back roads until Sam saw his chance when after miles of driving another car came up behind him so he turned off his lights and pulled off onto a side road and watched as Bobby and the other car drove off.

It was an hour before Bobby started calling him, but he didn’t answer until he buried Dean in Pontiac, Illinois and it was cursory answer then. He needed to let him know that he was all right and he’d buried his brother. 

When the black dirt started covering his brothers body, Sam expected the tears to start to flow then because there was the chance that he wouldn’t be able to bring his brother back, but they didin’t come. He didn’t cry until weeks later when he broke his promise to his brother when he fucked Ruby as he drank her blood for the first time. Then he couldn’t seem to stop.


End file.
